No eres real
by GenPotter
Summary: A veces deseas con tanta fuerza que las cosas irreales sean verdad... ¿Hasta que punto es sano mezclar realidad con fantasia? ¿Hay exepciones si se trata de lo que mas quieres? Romantico y corto. Apesto con los sumary.


_Podría cerrar los ojos y crearte a mi lado, más real que yo. Guardián y Ángel en mis pesadillas..._

Ese día estaba de muy mal humor, abrumada con las tareas del colegio, acababa de pelear con su mama y tenía que tratar de limpiar el chiquero de cuarto que tenía. Escribía furiosa en la computadora, tecleando con fuerza su nombre en la portada de un trabajo para el día siguiente y cuando lo sintió llegar se sulfuró más. Él no debía estar ahí, ya se lo había dicho a si misma, estaba loca. "Soy una loca, inútil, loca inútil..." se repetía con cada tecla que presionaba.

-Andamos con humor de perlas...- dijo él en tono burlón.

-Cállate, no te llame, vete de aquí.

Se volvió a verlo. Tenía una ceja alzada y la miraba con mala cara.

-Antes siempre decías que me quedara.

-Antes, no ahora.

-Me iré, no tengo porque aguantar tus descargas, solo recuerda quien será la perjudicada...

-¡No te burles de mi!

Él se dió cuenta de lo que había tratado de echarle en cara y se arrepintió de inmediato. Si, ella había empleado todo ese tiempo y energía en traerlo...Recordaba el día en que descubrió su motivo, se sonrojo y se marcho mas temprano de lo normal, volvía pocas veces muy incomodo. Pero después todo se normalizó, la apreciaba, ella lo había traído. Ahora el verlo frente a ella pero tan fuera de su alcance la golpeó de una manera que no esperaba. Tanto tiempo llamándolo...tanto tiempo y él no le correspondía. No era una novedad, ya lo sabía, pero el recordarlo la entristeció, haciéndola olvidar su mal humor.

-Vete por favor...tengo que descansar.

"No lo puedes seguir viendo" pensó. Ya se había dado cuenta de eso, no era normal de ninguna manera, no era real y era imposible que ahora lo pudiera observar con tanta claridad parado, delante de ella. Si cualquier persona se enteraba la llevaría de inmediatamente a un psicólogo o algo por el estilo. No era tonta, en un principio pensó que la gente solo era demasiado cerrada para entenderlo pero ahora se estaba asustando a si misma...

Y no quería que se fuera. Aunque él no la quisiera de la manera en que esperaba no podía borrarlo, era como tratar de matar a uno de tus amigos. Lo más doloroso, más real aun que el chico frente a ella, eran los sentimientos atorados en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Alcione, no quise... por favor no te molestes.

No, no estaba molesta ¿Cómo podría? Le iba a pedir que se fuera, no lo vería más nunca, no podía estar molesta los últimos momentos. "No le digas aún" dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza "Déjalo que se quede un rato más" y entonces otra voz salió en su cabeza "¿Y que mas da? A él no le importara tanto como a ti que se valla". Sentía una presión en el pecho. "No" se dijo "Lo haré más tarde, solo unos segundos más...". Sonrió débilmente.

-No Harry, no estoy molesta

Él se relajó.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Léeme una de esas historias, esas que la gente loca escribe sobre mi, pero no quiero ninguna casado con Ginny o con Voldemort asesinándome...

Ella se rió.

-Esta bien.

Alcione guardó el trabajo que estaba haciendo, faltaba poco y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo que le quedaba. Leyó algunos fan fictions cortos, la mayoría parodias para que Harry se riera y así estuvieron por un buen tiempo, entretenidos y riéndose a carcajadas. Luego se sentaron sobre la cama y Alcione le contó todo lo que había hecho durante esa semana y le tocó las canciones que se había sacado con su guitarra. Él por su parte habló de Hogwarts, de las mismas cosas que ella ya había leído en sus libros aunque con detalles que ella no se imaginaba e innumerables ocurrencias de los gemelos Weasley. Compartían un poco de sus mundos, tratando de que el otro lo comprendiera, se lo imaginara...

-Alcione, abre la puerta.

El reconocer la voz de su mamá la sobresaltó, trató de relajarse para ir a abrir la puerta. Ella no podía verlo pero aun así él se colocó en una esquina de la habitación y se esforzó por no hacer ruido. La cara de su madre era un poema.

-¿Estás hablando por teléfono, cariño?

-No-no mamá...¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es solo que...- dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose sobre la cama. Alcione la imitó –Te escuche hablar en voz alta y obviamente no va a haber nadie en tu cuarto a esta hora...

-Solo...solo pensaba en voz alta, es todo.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

-Era como si tuvieras una conversación.

Alcione alzo una ceja tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-¿Con quien mamá?- dijo en tono burlón. Ella suspiró.

-Lo siento hija, supongo que estoy algo paranoica, pero... es que estas muy extraña, si tienes problemas o algo quizás podríamos hablar...

Sintió como se le tensaban los músculos. ¡Ahora su madre pensaba que tenía problemas!. Harry miraba la situación preocupado desde su esquina y se mordía el labio.

-No me pasa nada.

-No tienes que hablar conmigo sino quieres, podemos buscar a otra...persona.

¿Qué? ¿Un psicólogo? ¿Era eso lo que le estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo mamá?

-Nada hija, duerme bien.

Le dió un rápido beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Ella se volvió inmediatamente a Harry.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa...- dijo, preocupado.

-No seas tonto, no digas eso.

-Ella no entiende, nadie entiende.

-Yo tampoco entiendo y menos tú... nos da miedo y sabemos que esto no es muy normal que digamos.

Él se quedo callado durante unos segundos y bajando la vista luego dijo:

-Quizás sea mejor que yo...

Calló de nuevo y Alcione se puso aún más tensa. Estuvo a punto de decir lo que ella estaba pensando. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a el, algo temblorosa. Cuando lo tuvo en frente se atrevió a tocarlo, por primera vez, con una mano tomó su barbilla. Él bajó la mirada. La asustó el darse cuenta que lo podía tocar, que realmente estaba ahí como cualquier otro ser humano. El abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella movió su mano y la puso sobre sus labios. "Ya se lo que vas a decir" pensó "Que no me correspondes y lo se pero no quiero...no quiero escucharte decirlo". Él cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió miro directamente a Alcione. Como le gustaban sus ojos...

-No sabes que es lo que voy a decir- dijo aún con los dedos de ella en sus labios.

-Si lo se, no tienes que decirlo.

-Si, si tengo.

Harry estaba muy nervioso y rojo como un tomate. Quito la mano de Alcione, tomándola entre las suyas sin darse cuenta. Ella también estaba nerviosa, no se movía, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Esta vez no hay muérdago ni eres tu la que...- pero se interrumpió sonriendo avergonzado –Quizás debería callarme.

Ella se acercó mas y él cerró los ojos. Sus labios apenas se tocaron... y se separaron enseguida. El la volvía besar, tomándola por sorpresa, toda la situación la había tomado por sorpresa... "Ahora mas que nunca se tiene que ir" le dijo la voz cuerda en su cabeza "Todo se complicara, todo...". Se separo de él.

-No-no se puede Harry... yo... tú no estas en realidad aquí.

Él sonrió y la volvía a besar. Alcione aguantó la respiración.

-¿No lo estoy?

-Estás, si estás pero no deberías... sabes que...

No podía terminar de decirlo, nunca se sospecho teniendo esa conversación, nunca se sospecho en una situación parecida. Enamorada de un personaje, alguien inventado por otra persona, no era real, no era...

-Debes irte... no podemos...entiende que estas acabando con mi cordura...

Estaba llorando. Maldita sea, estaba llorando, como se odiaba...

-No te entiendo... pensé que esto era lo que querías...que estuviera aquí.

-Y si lo quiero... pero no así, no como imagen creada por mi cerebro... y como no puede ser de otra manera, entonces no será.

El asintió. También estaba triste.

-Eres una de mis mejores amigas.

-Tu también.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Alcione cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo dejó de ser capaz de sentirlo y pronto se vio abrazando el aire.

_Podría cerrar los ojos y crearte a mi lado, mas real que yo. Guardián y Ángel en mis pesadillas... pero no serías tú sino una sombra creada por mi mente. Así en la distancia a pesar de tu inexistencia me asombro de cómo admiro y quiero aquello que representas, porque aunque no seas real como ente, es real lo que demuestras, manteniéndome en mi realidad, feliz._

_Por fin estamos juntos aunque lejos uno de otro..._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno gente, esta cursi, lo se pero no pude evitarlo. ¿De donde saqué la idea? Hoy tuve una conversación interesante con uno de mis amigos acerca de cómo las personas pueden llevar a creerse sus fantasías. Entonces pensé en Harry y...¡taran! Alguna chica creyendo que él estaba de hecho con ella... Aun así es real lo que muchos personajes despiertan en las personas y más lo que te enseñan por eso el pensamiento del final...

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
